


Possibilities

by AlicexNellie



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicexNellie/pseuds/AlicexNellie
Summary: Just a really short one-shot of Rosalie and Alice meeting for the first time and maybe realizing that they might like each other, like a lot.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Possibilities

Alice never doubted with whom she’d fall in love with. It had to be Jasper. He had been her first vision as a vampire after all. However, in the years she spent with Jasper they were never anything but best friends. She didn’t know why they never had a romantic relationship, but she just didn’t see it. Sometimes she’d considered talking about it with Jasper. For some reason she was never able to have that conversation though. It frustrated her that she did not understand how she had interpreted her vision so wrong. One thing she did know for sure was that the Cullens would become their family. Jasper was much more hesitant than she was, but sensing how confident she was in their first meeting going smoothly he finally agreed to go looking for them.

Jasper was tense when they first met Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme were mostly cautious, maybe because he looked like he had battled over 100 vampires, killing each and every one of them. However, it seemed like they were determined for this meeting to stay peaceful. Rosalie on the other hand was straight up hostile. If he hadn’t felt her feelings, her body language would’ve been enough for anyone to tell.

Luckily, Alice seemed to know exactly what to say and Jasper felt everyone calm down a little bit. And then the emotions really hit him. The second Alice and Rosalie made eye contact for the first time everything changed. From the outside he wouldn’t have been able to tell. Feeling what they were going through was something completely different. Of course, he knew those kinds of emotions, after all he thought he had been in love with Maria and that she had been in love with him as well. The intensity of Rosalies’ and Alices’ emotions made him question that now. He focused on creating a calming atmosphere and it seemed to work.

Carlisle invited them into their house and they sat on the dining room table. Jasper wondered why they even had a dining room table. It seemed like a requisite that was obsolete. Carlisle introduced themselves again. Explaining that he was a doctor at the local hospital, that Esme was helping in the community, doing lots of charity work and Rosalie, who pretended to be their daughter, went to high school. Furthermore, they had two sons, Emmett and Edward, who went to high school and were currently out of town for a hunting trip. Of course, Alice had already told him all of that before, but he had to admit that he still couldn’t believe they could really life like this. Among humans every day, only feeding on animals. Carlisle even working with bleeding humans every day without ever losing control.

Carlisle seemed particularly interested in how they had discovered ‘vegetarianism’. Considering the color of their eyes, they expected him to know. So Alice told him about her visions and how she had seen them build a family and a life together. They spent hours sharing their stories or at least the short version. Rosalie seemed to be the most private and Jasper was sure she only told a small part of her real story.

In the evening Carlisle had to leave for his shift at the hospital. Jasper had a feeling that Alice would like to spend some time alone with Rosalie, getting to know her better. Thinking about that rush of emotions before, he thought Rosalie might feel the same. He asked Esme if she would mind showing him were they would go hunting, when they did not take longer trips to national parks further away and she happily agreed.

As Jasper had expected Alice and Rosalie opted for staying at home for the night.

Alice turned to Rosalie ‘Sooo… do you want to show me the rest of your house? I didn’t really get to see all that much of it yet.’

‘Didn’t you? I thought you’ve seen it all in your visions?’, Rose questioned.

‘Well yes, but it’s not the same as really seeing it for the first time’, Alice responded, smiling at Rosalie.

Rosalie couldn’t help but notice that Alice looked really good when she smiled, she quickly looked away. If she‘d been able to, Rosalie probably would have blushed. She had never felt like this before, all… flustered. Just because someone smiled at her.

‘Um okay so do you want to start with the garage? It’s outside.’

When Alice took Rosalies hand to show her the way to the garage she had her first vision. Just one of many possibilities… _her and Rose sitting in the sun, laughing, Rosalie leaning in and giving her a kiss._ She didn’t know when or even _if_ her vision would come true, but she sure would stick around to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> soo this is my first time posting something and feedback would be greatly appreciated (:  
> also English is not my native language so let me know if you find any mistakes xo


End file.
